Team Friendship: Tempest Shadow Saves Christmas
Team Friendship: Tempest Shadow Saves Christmas is the crossover film of Team Friendship's Adventures. Summary Christmas is coming to the Equesodor and everyone's excited. All except for Tempest Shadow (aka Fizzlepop Berrytwist), for she doesn't really get Christmas, plus she doesn't believe that she's good enough to be on Santa's nice list because of her before she reformed and joined the good side. But Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and their team know for a fact that Tempest is on the nice list, because of how she helped their team after she became good. Then while picking up some more Christmas decorations, she overhears planning to head to the North Pole and steal all the gifts for everyone for themselves and take over Santa's workshop, then rid of Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and their team. After Tempest picks up the decorations and delivers them, she hitches a ride with to the North Pole to warn Santa and stop the villains. When Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and their team find out about Tempest's plan they head to the North pole with but get captured on the way. So now, it's up to Tempest Shadow to save her friends and Christmas to prove she is good enough for the nice list. Plot Christmas Preparations It was Christmas time at Equestria, everyone was getting ready for the winter holiday. There was also a huge party being organized in Canterlot. But Tempest Shadow (aka Fizzlepop Berrytwist) isn't too excited. When the team ask her what's bothering her, Tempest then explained how she really didn't understand Christmas nor Hearth’s Warming like anyone else even since she was reformed. Plus, she wasn't sure she'd end up on the nice list because she used to be evil and working for the Storm King. But the team decline about this claim stating that since she helped the team on most of their adventures. Then they send Tempest to pick up more decorations. Tempest overhears the plot But while picking up the decorations, Tempest Shadow overhears the Devious Masters of Evil's evil plot of ruining Christmas and stealing all the gifts from Santa Claus. So, after she picks up the decorations, she races back to tell the team. Tempest's decrie over the villains' plan The team is still decorating at Twilight Sparkle’s Castle of Friendship the next day, but Jake is not there. When Shining Armor turns to help Steam Claw D., Jake bursts into the hall, proclaiming that Christmas is in jeopardy. Ignoring the inquiries of Fluttershy and Applejack, he approaches the podium and then tells everyone about the villain's plan. Stuingtion's engines get shocked about this, but Shining Armor, Twilight's friends and Spike refuse to believe him and think that he's just making stuff up and berate Jake which shocks the rest of everyone, seeing them put their pride in front of friendship. Then they are about to leave the hall, Steamy stops them and reminds them who their dealing with, then Jake hisses angrily and wraps them up in his coils, threaten to struggle them, but lets them go and berates them for them putting their pride in front of friendship and even brings up how they did it to Thomas, Percy, and Twilight at the Canterlot Wedding and then turns to leave, but looks back and says, "If you ask me, you ain't any better than my outlaw self." Then leaves, slithering away to put the matter in his own coils. While everyone else watches him. Then some berate the group for saying something so mean to Tempest. Princess Celestia grows a face of guilt, remembering the wedding accident. She also feels sorry for , knowing that she's struggling with her life on the happy season. "Waiting in the Wings"/Take off! That night at 7pm, Tempest walks down a dark empty hallway of the castle at Canterlot toward the guest bedroom where she is staying in. She was feeling heartbroken and betrayed by . She quietly sings to herself about her ever-growing tiredness and frustration over never getting the chance to prove herself that she’s now good and longs to finally prove her worth, no longer wanting to be sidelined or overshadowed ("Waiting in the Wings"). As she sings, she enters her bedroom and starts a fire in the fireplace to warm up the room. She wanders around and plays with a on a table by the window where the moon outside shines brightly. . After she finished singing her song, Tempest falls asleep on her bed. At midnight, she woke up and is now thinking about the villain's plan. Then she knows she must stop them, even if it means that . So, she writes a note and races out of her room and out of the castle and traveled through a portal to Propwash Junction to find Skipper Riley. When she tells Skipper of the matter, Skipper agrees to help, then hops on . Then turns to take off on the runway, but unknown to the and hornless unicorn, figures see them and run to then grab on his tail as he ascends off the ground. Finding Tempest's note and Letter to Santa The next morning, then team look for Jake. Steamy, Puffy, and Evan searched the guest bedroom where Tempest is sleeping in and then they find Jake's note on the bed and then race to find everyone else, but as going Steamy looks on the back finds that Jake wrote a letter to Santa Claus but not for himself but for him and his friends. Steamy then sends some tears because he didn't know Jake could write something so touching. Then when they tell everyone else about Jake's disappearance, Mory also adds that 's gone too. Rest/The team journey after Jake Later, land so he and Jake can rest for a while. Back in Canterlot Thomas, Twilight, and their friends decide to go find Jake. The Polar Express and Daylight come to give a hand with their journey. ?! ?! ?! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?! While at the resting stop, Jake saw 3 mysterious figures near and was shocked to find it was , , and . The 3 then said that they wanted to help Jake save Christmas because he would some help stopping the villains. So they jump back on Dusty and continue to the North Pole. Captured!/The truth revealed But as Thomas, Twilight, and their friends continue after Jake they fall into a trap. The villains reveal themselves and to the team's shock, Ceberus the Nightmare Train and his Partner Nightmare Moon are with them. The team are put in one Cerberus' boxcars, and the villains continue to the North Pole. Listening through the wall with a glass, Willy overhears the villains' plan for Christmas. Proving that Jake was telling the truth, Shining Armor, Twi's friends, and Spike look very guilty. Then the rest of the team berates them for their actions at Jake and agree that they weren't any better than Jake's outlaw and then go to the next boxcar to talk over the issue but leave James, Toby, and Emily with the guilty party since they turned their backs on Thomas, Percy, and Twilight at the Canterlot Wedding as well. But before Edward goes with them, he tells them that they only have themselves to blame. Inside the other boxcar, Willy has a look of sadness but not for their friends' behavior for the fact that Christmas will be ruined for all the children in the world. But the team remember that Jake and Dusty are on their way to the North Pole. Stuck in the blizzard But on the way to the North Pole, a blizzard hits the rescue team which leaves them no choice to take shelter in a cave, but Tempest isn't ready to give up, using wooden crates, skis, and other things she builds a sled. Tempest continues solo After building the sled, Tempest wraps around her knowing that the Artic is very cold. watch as Tempest leaves the cave. then sings "", remembering how he was afraid of heights, but he faced his fears to win the race. Mater then remembers when he helps Finn McMisslie and Holley Shiftwell stop Professor Zundapp. Then WALL-E remembers how he helped EVE get the Axiuom back to Earth. The group then look outside thinking of Tempest. Outside, Tempest is racing through the blizzard on the sled determined to get to the North Pole before the villains, then hits a rock and tumbles down the hill and finds to her glee that she's only a few feet from Santa's workshop. At Santa's workshop Tempest then trudged through the snow to get to the workshop door, but when she knocks on the door she collapses and lost consciousness from the cold. Luckily Santa's elves opened the door to find the freezing and unconscious Tempest, carry her inside and warm her up in a comfy bed with thick blankets. Tempest regained consciousness and one of the elves give her some hot soup to build her strength back up. Suddenly, Santa Claus himself then walks up to the hornless unicorn, worried for her. Santa then asks why she was out in the cold. Tempest then explains about the villains' plan and how she journeyed all this way to stop them. She also mentions how she was worried about being on the nice list, despite that she worked for the Storm King, how she worked hard to stay on it, and how . Santa very kindly tells Tempest that ("Santa's Family (full version)"). After the song ended, . Suddenly, the chief elf comes in and tells Santa there are intruders here. Tempest realizes the villains are here and the gets ready to battle them, then come in claiming that they'll stick to Tempest's side. The battle/Tempest proves a point The villains battle Jake and his team with him, but Jake manages to keep a higher arm at them with his gatling gun. The rest of our heroes try to get out of the boxcar. Willy then uses his dagger to slip through the crack of the door and open the latch. By the time they join the battle, Jake had already taken down 5/8 of the army. Discord then picks up our heroes and then carries to them in the toy factory and is ready to drop them in one of the machines, but then Jake races forward and bites Discord in the stomach, injecting his venom. Then Discord tries to conjure magic again, but he only manages a few sparks. The team realize that Jake's venom weakened him. So, Jake bites the other evil ponies then fills the evil engines with bullet wounds. Then they fall in a present wrapping machine and get wrapped up in ribbons and paper finally trapping them. Then Santa angrily talks to Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and Spike for letting their pride get in the way of friendship, but doesn't put their name on the naughty list for helping Jake stop the villains, and while Jake wasn't looking Steamy gave his letter to Santa. The journey home Now the team had one last problem; how to get home in time for Christmas. Then Princess Celestia and Luna descended and using their magic; they all flew back to Canterlot. Once home, Princess Celestia explained to Tempest what Christmas was about besides giving and being thankful. The Christmas celebration!/Tempest's Christmas surprise Then Christmas Day finally came and to Tempest's surprise, there were a lot of gifts for her and she was even more surprised to find that everyone received the gifts she asked Santa to give her. Then she found a letter for her from Santa thanking her for saving Christmas. Then she found the one gift she asked her for, a new horn-like , to help her with her broken horn. Then the Princesses presented a very special gift. A golden gatling gun, a huge sled, and a very, very special Christmas card. Tempest Shadow then concluded the this was the best Christmas ever! Major Events * We see Tempest Shadow in her new look from The Ending of the End and The Last Problem for the first time. Characters Notes * Friendship Report: Tempest Shadow learned that and what Hearth’s Warming/Christmas was about besides giving and being thankful. She also taught Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and the others that . * This film revolves around Tempest Shadow. Trivia * This film marks the first debut of the reformed Tempest Shadow and Grubber, and Capper, Captain Celaeno, her Parrot Pirate Crew, Princess Skystar and Queen Novo from My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). * make a special appearance in this film. * This film is partly based on "Mater Saves Christmas". Songs # Waiting in the Wings - Tempest Shadow # We'll All Be Together For Christmas - Twilight Sparkle # Waiting in the Wings (reprise) - Young and Adult Tempest Shadow # Santa's Family (full soundtrack version) - Santa Claus (with female back-up chorus) # The Best Christmas of All - Full company Scenes Category:Crossover Feature-Length Films Category:Christmas